Misunderstanding
by Kufuge
Summary: It was all a misunderstanding... [KaiRei yaoi]


Misunderstanding

* * *

I realize this plot has been used a few times, but I'm going to have my own little go at it… thankies to LDyFiCtIoN who beta-rd for me, and gave me the confidence to post this! Hugs!

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to!

Warnings: Kai/Rei yaoi,and slight oocness

* * *

Rei let his body fall, dropping onto the hard wooden surface of a locker room bench. Exhausted beyond a point he never thought possible, the ebony-haired Asian felt his eyes slide shut- for a moment, he was able to be rid of the horrible feelings, pain and tingling that flooded the entirety of his being.

Somehow, he had assured his team that he was perfectly fine; just a little tired. White Tiger X had gone to the showers none the wiser, leaving their exhausted captain to himself. And Rei was more then thankful.

His previous battle… with Kai… it had taken its toll on him, both physically and mentally. Battling the one you love was bound to. Inevitability had drowned the matter from the word go.

'Rei.'

However, it became apparent the difficult chapter was yet to be closed. Honey-gold opened- wide and bright. He moved to sit up, only to be pushed back down. Kai was his normal unfazed, blank-faced self. Making next to no noise, save a slight shuffle of material, the Russian sat down, a good meter across the room.

'How do you feel?'

Rei's eyes were still wide in shock. To have Kai come to him, of what appeared his free will- it was most unexpected. Especially now.

Once, Kai had claimed to love him. Claimed that he would stay true. Then Rei left. Had gone to the White Tigers. Kai had done the same soon after- left their "team" for the power and formidability of the Blitzkrieg Boys.

They'd barely seen each other since, save a random television program, being across the stadium, or even the occasional crossed paths in the hallways. But even then, pleasantries were it. Any former relationship was seemingly dead, and on Kai's part, buried.

'Rei??'

The neko-jinn snapped back to reality- realizing, with a start, he hadn't answered, or even really acknowledged that he'd heard the question. For a moment, he just watched his former team captain; unsure of how to reply. From his horizontal position on the hard benches, it was difficult just to keep his vision on his companion. Beginning to feel his stomach churn, (probably aided by the extra stress), Rei once again moved to sit up- this time not having the slate-haired blader comment. Instead, he just looked on, naturally silent.

'What are you doing here?' At length, the neko-jinn was able to form a coherent sentence.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

'Don't you want me to be here?'

Immediately, as if a reflex, rei shook his head violently.

'No! That's not it at all!!' A pause.

Kai's shoulders were shuddering with silent laughter; smirk firmly in place. Perhaps the Asian had said that a little too quickly.

Silence followed soon after; not wholly awkward but not comfortable, either.

'Kai,' suddenly, yet not for the first time that day, spoke up, turning to his companion, 'Have you found someone else?'

It was a bizarre question, really. The Russian had never appeared to be one for relationships, and the idea he had leapt into another so quickly was rather blasphemous.

Most likely due to that small factor, crimson was uncharacteristically wide.

Looking at his hands, which were intertwined in his lap, black-blue bangs hanging in front of his golden eyes, Rei swallowed thickly. He could feel Kai's heated gaze burning into him. Only when the words had left his lips did Rei really twig to what he had said; immediately feeling his cheeks flush. The query made it sound as if he were having trouble letting go- which he was, but would never admit to wiling.

'Have you, Kon?' Any former shock was gone- Kai managing to regain his composure as quickly as he had lost it.

The Chinese felt himself numb slightly, at the cold name he was given. His former captain had only ever used one nickname, and it was known to be used by many; however the sheer lack of anything save formality caused Rei to loose confidence.

A shake of the head was all he could muster as an answer.

Kai made a noise, akin to a grunt, before the sound of him getting up broke the silence. Worried the Hiwatari was leaving; the dark haired blader looked up. To his shock, however, Kai was not making his way to the door.

The two-toned blunette sat beside Rei, their thighs pressed together firmly, sending personal body-heat through each other's being.

'Was I suppose to?' these words, spoken so softly in comparison to the Russia's normal harsh tone, were mumbled into the Chinese's delicately pointed ear, hot breath washing over the sensitive flesh.

Rei shivered. A good shiver. Licking his overly dry lips, he met Kai's intense gaze, steering himself to keep it. That in itself was a difficult feat.

'We'll… we're… we broke up, didn't we?' Amber was filled to the brim with apprehension.

Normally, Rei had great self-confidence; rarely did he look up to anyone, or bend to his or her will unintentionally.

Save Kai. It was a recipe for disaster; loving someone so cold and seemingly void of any emotion. It was a relationship suicide; more then a risk, but one Rei was more then happy to take.

'I never said anything remotely close to that,' Kai began, after a while, 'I only felt we had to maintain our "professional image"; anything more or less, and we could be putting our careers in serious jeopardy.' Never before, did the dark-haired Asian think he'd ever heard his former team-captain say so much in one go.

Then, it twigged.

'White Tiger X is out of the tournament, though.'

A near predatory smirk immediately took its place on pale lips.

'Exactly.'

* * *

Reviews would be very much appreciated, but if you intend on flaming, why waste your time? 


End file.
